


Beloved

by GASPEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, Luxury, Pampering, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, good stuff, slight salt cause i wish this was my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GASPEN/pseuds/GASPEN
Summary: A quick glance. Love at first sight.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone fic... but that can change. Open to continuing as a multi chapter if people want it. Actually have a concrete story in my head for once, lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

They met in the most peculiar of ways.

 

She had been walking with her friends down the bustling walkways of city, the town glowing with neon signs, bright as day, despite the late hour. He had been exiting his livery right in front of the glittering doorway of a prestigious hotel. In all honesty, they should have missed one another. Yet, with one slight look to his left and her decision to look up from the gum spattered payment, their eyes had met, as though it was destiny.

 

She was all tan skin, brown eyes, legs long but curvy. She had smiled, white teeth behind plump lips painted scarlet. 

 

He had been dressed in a suit, impeccably tailored. Hair combed back neatly and face framed by his glasses. His blue and green eyes sought out hers immediately, caught the flicker of a flame of attraction in her chocolate pools.

 

It should have just been a look. It should have ended there, just two strangers sharing an appreciative glance. 

 

To him however, it was like being hit with Cupid’s arrow straight through the chest, right through his heart. Everything was suddenly crisp and clear. She was the one. The one he had been missing in His life. His breath had caught in his throat, his mind whirled. 

 

She kept walking, her friends none the wiser to the silent conversation she was having. Her smile didn't falter, but her eyes dropped as if to say goodbye, nice meeting you.

 

He had lurched forwards and trapped her hand, completely on impulse. Her handbag had fallen from her hand, landing in a suspicious puddle on the sidewalk.

 

Well, they certainly had each other's attention now.

 

His face had flamed, cheeks and the bridge of his elegant nose hot with embarrassment. She, meanwhile, was at a loss for words, confused and distraught over what had happened. It was as though everyone on the street had paused to watch their interaction. After all, it wasn't often you saw some slick, regal businessman knock a ladies handbag out of her grasp.

 

“I'm so sorry,” he had finally managed to apologize, picking up the soiled purse, voice a soft rumble to hide the tremor that wished to come forth and, somehow, impress her.

 

“Its okay.” Not really. “Accidents happen, right?”

 

She didn't want to take the clutch back, her stomach roiling at the idea of whatever germs were now coating it.

 

He examined the clutch, too realized it was gross, and, previous plans forgotten, blurted out: “Allow me to buy you another. As amends.”

 

It was cliche, sounded like this whole thing had been planned from the start. Even her friends looked skeptical.

 

But she agreed.

 

And that's how it started. How <i>they</i> started.

 

* * *

  
  


Tatiana laid sprawled out on the king sized bed, the covers perfectly folded and tucked over the body of the mattress. The window was slightly open, allowing sunlight and the steady stream of bird songs to dance through the air, make the corners of her mouth turn up. Her hair was like a halo around her, picturesque, snapchat worthy. She was completely nude, save for the sheer covering of the kimono that pooled like silken liquid around her.

 

She was content and warm, the summer day just perfect for dozing. Her hand, once idle on the mattress, lifted up and lazily drew circles on her distended navel, a content hum leaving her.

 

She lived a life of luxury, mind free of worries. She had no job, no need for work. She did not cook or clean. Her every need was taken care of by others, her closet stocked with the finest clothing, her dresser littered with the most expensive jewelry. 

 

She had everything she could ask for, and it was all thanks to her doting husband.

 

William. William dearest. He was her provider, her caretaker, her private chef, her protector. He was the one who swaddled her in luxe gifts, took care of every appointment, made sure the most exotic foods touched her palette. He adored her, would give her the world on a silver plate if it was possible, and she adored him. Loved him. Cherished him.

 

By many she was seen as the lucky tramp, turned from a mutt found in the streets to suddenly the purebred of choice to the city’s top dog. She had nothing special in her history, no qualifications to warrant her sudden rise to glory, yet she was sitting on silken cushions, partaking in cruises nearly every month when her husband sought time away from his job.

 

Many speculated she was just with him for his money, the relationship too sudden, too lavish, to be anything short of sugar daddy quality.

 

Oh, but what they didn't know was that the couple, so thrown together, so out of the blue, shared a soul bond. He being an angel, a rare species, formed tight bonds with one person in their lifetime, if they were lucky. She admitted that even she had thought it was far fetched that night William had dumped her purse into a puddle of urine on the sidewalk. Yet, as that night had dragged on, she found herself enraptured. Nothing else mattered. Just them.

 

They had gotten married a month later, called crazy by everyone who just didn't understand. That night, they had solidified their bond, bonding their souls to one in an intimate session that, surely, had the whole resort up. It had been beautiful. She hadn't regretted a thing.

 

It had also been five years ago, domestic bliss still strong even after it all. They never fought, never disagreed. It was all sex and fluff and love genuine.

 

And then she had gotten pregnant. 

 

The affection turned anew. If William was doting before he was whipped now, all putty to her every request, desperate to please. He wanted her to be happy, fretted over everything so she didn't have to. 

 

If possible she loved him even more for it.

 

Her finger lazily traced circles around her belly button, now poking out as her stomach expanded to fit her unborn children. Yes, children. Triplets to be exact. Warmth pooled low in her pelvis at the idea, languidly stretching against the soft covers under her. The jingle of keys soon reached her ears and brought a bigger smile to her lips.

 

Ah, William was home.

 

She relaxed back against the sheets, eyes still closed in comfort. She listened as his footsteps entered the foyer, heard his keys and briefcase be put in their respective places near the door before he ascended the stairs and found himself in the doorway to their room.

 

“Hello darling,” Williams smooth voice caressed her ears, made her flesh pimple in that good way. She didn't open her eyes, felt his presence as he made his way over to her, stood where her legs lay towards the bottom of their massive legs. She kept smiling, waiting for him to break the fast he'd started that morning when he'd kissed her goodbye on his way to work.

 

Work was always a drain to him, frayed his nerves, made him <i>hungry</i> for his bondmate at the end of the day. Testosterone ran heavy, blurred his thinking, boiled his blood.

 

She always calmed him down, was the soothing balm to his daily frustrations, daily withdrawal, from her presence. 

 

William reached out and touched the top of her thigh, the edge of the kimono that had dared stay on her form flicked away. He rubbed her hip and crawled onto the bed, caging her beneath him and silently urging her to look at him, bless him with her gorgeous eyes.

 

She didn't disappoint.

 

They shared a tender glance, Williams anger at the day melting away as their eyes met and the bond vibrated between them. He dropped his forehead to hers, sighing.

 

“How was work?” Tatiana asked, her hand finding it's way to the back of William's neck, kneading the tight muscles there. <i>So tense.</i>

 

“Deplorable,” was the male's answer, his back hunching a bit at her ministrations. He dropped his head to nuzzle her neck, breathe in her soothing scent. She smelled like home, like everything that was right with the world.

 

“Mmm, that's not good,” Tatiana answered, smiling again at the snuffling around her neck. She bared it a bit more for him, giving him easy access and he rumbled quietly in reply, pleased with her actions.

 

William honestly despised leaving his home. It had not been a problem before he had been bonded for there had been no ties to his home, no mate to make it worth staying in. He had spent more time in hotels than in his own personal residence and had not suffered any ill reaction from it. That had all changed as soon as he and Tatiana had found each other, William quickly moving her in, spreading her scent around his home, making it somewhere he didn't want to depart from for any amount of time. Home smelled like her. Home was where they were together, happy, warm. 

 

Leaving was a chore he endured, the outside world too polluted, to rank to stand for more than a few hours at a time. At most he had had a headache when he came home, his body punishing him for straying from his mate. This reaction was made even worse however when his mate fell pregnant, their combined scent, her vanilla, amber musk combined with his own more masculine, bergamot cologne addicting, a reminder that they would soon have a proper family, that she was carrying his cubs. Now, what had been a minor inconvenience in the beginning of their marriage was now a torture, William bracing himself for all the foul odors that were most definitely not his lovely den every time he made his way to work and his minor headaches a raging storm of other things.

 

William tilted his head slightly to kiss the column of smooth flesh at his mercy, sucking gently when his action garnered a giggle from his ever pleasant wife. He purred, whole chest vibrating, and brought is mouth to her ear, whispering. “I'm much better now though, coming home to seeing such a gift laid out on my bed.” 

 

Tatiana trembled, turning to putty under her mate. “I thought you might like it,” she breathed, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. She saw the smolder behind his mismatched eyes, the raw want. Mischief reared its impish head and her hands trailed along his abdomen. Deft fingers undid his suit jacket button, pushing the item open so that she could feel the soft, egyption cotton of his lavender dress shirt as she went down, down, down to the waist of his tailored pants. 

 

Cold steel, hard leather. She bit her lip, teasing her husband who's entire expression had gone from mild humor to absolute desire, eyes never wavering from her face as he drank up her expressions and pushed into her wandering hands. He was always such a gentleman, always so willing to wait for her to make the first moves, to tell him what she wanted.

 

Tatiana undid his belt with practiced ease, William leaning in closer to hover just inches away from her face, their lips close enough to exchange breaths. She undid the clasp, then the zipper, soon reaching and holding his clothed erection hot and heavy in her palm. 

 

“Must've been stressful,” she teased some more, arching up slightly so their lips brushed. “You're rock hard.”

 

Williams response was a low growl, his mouth chasing hers but not claiming it. Instead he remained hovering over her, eyes now closed as he rutted into her soft strokes. His breathing became uneven, staccato rhythm. 

 

“You have no idea,” he rasped. 

 

It wasn't just smells and headaches that had William frazzled. No, it was their whole situation. Despite popular beliefs, Angels were terrible at managing their emotions once they were bonded. All that calm went right out the window, replaced by hypersensitivity, possessive tendencies and general grumpiness. William suffered mostly from the grumpy part, heightened levels of testosterone making him more than a little irritable. It was the pregnancy that brought this on, William’s biology expecting him to be holed up with his lover at all hours until her bout of vulnerability passed. It hadn't gotten the clue that this was the 21st century yet and such measures weren't possible anymore.

 

As such, by the end of the day, William was self medicating to keep from going into a blind rage, popping suppression pills to last him the way home if not the remainder of his shift.  His aggression was never turned on his mate, ever.

 

For the exact reasons happening now.

 

William hunched his back again as her palm rubbed against the head of his still confined erection, resisting the urge to just hump her fist. He had to wait. If he waited he'd get something much better. She always had something better.

 

He dropped his head to pant in her ear, Tatiana letting him go to pull his boxer briefs down his slim hips and free his length fully. It bobbed obscenely in the too cool air of the room, suddenly oozing clear precum from the bulbous head. She dragged her fingers across the velvet flesh, smearing the bead at the top. Then she shifted her hips, wriggling under him. William purred, kissing her neck again, waiting for the okay, waiting for her permission.

 

No matter how lost he was, William always waited. Her words were his orders, his bible. If she didn't say “Okay baby” (he liked that one the most) or “It's alright” he didn't move an inch. Even if his blood was boiling, his arousal consuming, he would wait for her go ahead.

 

She brought her hands back up to his neck, wrapped her arms around it loosely and nuzzled his cheek. “I'm ready,” were her velvet words, her lips on his ear. William at once dropped his hips a bit to better align with her body, kisses messy as he started thrusting blindly. 

 

He never aimed. Never guided himself in. It was just another form of teasing, the final push before they found ultimate pleasure. He missed once, twice, three times before the fourth thrust found its mark and Tatiana found herself being filled in all the right ways.

 

Her head fell back against the mattress, William huffing slightly as he bottomed out. He sucked her pulse, leaving a red mark in his wake before he canted his hips backwards and found a pace that suited them both. Her mewls were music to his ears, soft but high pitched at the same time. A rosy blush stained her skin, turning her cheeks and neck and the tops of her heavy breasts pink. William found his mouth watering at the sight, dipping his head to place kisses and gentle nips to the bouncing, over full globes. He had to fight the urge to catch one of her nipples, not wanting to make her more sensitive before need be. She was only in the middle of her pregnancy after all. 

 

Tatiana’s hands carded through the hair on the back of his head, caught between wanting to pull and fist at the same time. She was moaning now, thick thighs squeezing his waist, caging him in so he couldn't escape. Not that he ever wanted to. He rewarded her desires to have him closer, deeper, by changing the angle slightly and moving just a bit harder, just a bit faster. 

 

Pregnant sex was so much better, William concluded as he made it his duty to give his mate a good ride and lose himself at the same time. Before they had had sex everyday as well, on couches, the kitchen counter, tables, chairs. Anywhere they fancied. It had been great as well, but nothing could compare to when his mate was ruled by her hormones, desperate for him as much as he was her. She was probably more amorous than him on average nowadays, but she made the bed her prime choice. So, if William wanted part of her loving, he had to stop what they were doing and usher her upstairs, lay her on their bed and ravage her like she deserved. It endeared the male just a little bit more, this knowledge that his mate was now picky about where they did their lovemaking. They had conceived in this bed, so it stood to reason they continue the tradition, right?

 

Tatiana’s back arched, as if sensing his mind wandering, and pressed her breasts up for his attention again. Greedily, he consented, leaving more claims on her skin as she mewed, called his name, scratched his back. He felt himself drawing close and, with rapid, jerky thrusts, and a slight murmur of warning, he bottomed out again, holding his hips hard against hers, the base of his penis swelling into a thick knot that had them locked together and his wife moaning as she was stretched completely.

 

William saw stars, felt the whitehot of his orgasm rip through him and spill into his mate. He took a second to compose himself, breathing hard through his nose before he relaxed and kissed his loving partner long and slow.

 

“Did I hurt you?” William asked, aware he had maybe gotten a tad rough towards the end.

 

“No, I'm fine,” Tatiana reassured, eyes heavy in a bedroom stare. She smiled. “Better?”

 

The angel responded by kissing her again before rearing upwards into a sitting position. They couldn't separate, not for a while at least. William looked down at the buffet before him and rubbed her stomach gently as they waited for the knot to come away, purring as he felt the little flutter kicks of life under his palms.

 

When he was finally deflated enough to pop free, about thirty minutes later, it was messy, cum spilling everywhere in overflow like a grade A porn film. Tatiana just hummed and reveled in the sensation before sitting up and getting to her feet. William remained kneeling on the bed, softened cock still sticking obscenely from his dress pants, his outfit and hair and glasses askew. As she walked away, glamorous and unruffled, he felt a slight pang of jealousy at her unfiltered beauty, and then pure male pride as she caught him staring and thought to cradle her distended belly through her now closed and tied kimono.

 

She was absolutely massive and it was his cubs that were making her this way, his litter that had filled her to bursting. Inappropriate thoughts filled him and suddenly he wondered if he could turn three into five, make her even bigger, even more dependant on him.

 

He would like that. 

 

William stood, tucking himself back into his pants, and crossed the small space between them to capture her lips in another kiss.

 

“I love you,” he purred, resting forehead to forehead.

 

“I love you too,” she hummed.

  
  



End file.
